The solution to water shortages for water users of any kind from Florida, other states and countries of the world is to recycle or reuse water. Water for irrigation makes up about 80% of water use worldwide.
One of the most abundant sources of water for re-use for irrigation is storm water runoff that has been stored in surface ponds or groundwater aquifers. After rainfall occurs, excess water not absorbed by the ground travels into ditches, ponds, or lakes. When these receptors of storm water runoff are filled, the storm water will overflow into other bodies of water and finally make its way to the saline water bodies of the world.
If this source of storm water runoff could be filtered to acceptable standards it could be directly reused from storage for many purposes. The filtered water also can be introduced into water reuse mains and widely reused with reclaimed water for irrigation.
One of the specifications for some parts of the world is to allow water for irrigation that has a total of suspended solids that is less than an acceptable value. An example of such a level is less than 5 mg of suspended solids per liter.